tmnt_ocfandomcom-20200215-history
Becca Stockman/Serengela Trails
First appeared in season 1, Becca Stockman is known as Baxter Stockman's daughter and trained as a Kunoichi. She has fought for The Shredder since her father was forced to work for him, and has battled alongside Karai. Becca fights more commonly with a katana, but also knows how to use Kamas and a Tessen. Origin When Serena was 5, she was lost in New York City one night and was found by Baxter Stockman. He took her in until he could find her real parents, but as time passed, Baxter grew a connection to her and brainwashed her into thinking she was his daughter and renamed her Becca. After a short while, she met Raph in the sewers and they developed a friendship at a young age. When she reached 15, Becca was a skillful Kunoichi curtesy of Baxter's robot sparring and training at the Bradford Dojo. But because Baxter was a captive of The Shredder, so was she. Although she was on the dark side, her heart was still good. And she made a secret friendship with Raphael that only Mikey and her friend Monica knew about. After Baxter was mutated, Becca detested Shredder and helped the turtles anyway she could to help take down the Shredder. In return, they would turn her father back to normal. When Becca discovers that she was never really Baxter's daughter, she ran away as soon as possible and asked for the turtles help. Raphael convinced them that they should help Serena find her real family. Serena then lived with her dad and younger brother, and often visited the turtles for missions. After a few months of being with her real family, she was captured by The Shredder and locked in one of his cells with a bucket of mutagen hanging on the roof. When the turtles tried to save her, Kyle ended up cutting the rope attached to the bucket and Serena got mutated into another turtle. Donnie has offered to turn Serena back into a human, but she refuses. Claims that staying a mutant turtle would be 'easier'. She also has strong affections Raphael. Personality Serena can be very shy and timid at times, but if you get to know her, Serena is a kind-hearted chick who loves to help her friends and family. She can get quite emotional over small things, but her friends can always cheer her up. While in battle, Serena is committed and determined. She doesn't like to rest when the ones she cares about are put in danger. To Serena, no amount of love can make up for one betrayal. Appearances In Meet Becca Stockman, Becca was first introduced. In Baxter's Gambit, Becca joins the turtles, Dogpound and Fishface in the Maze Of Doom. At the end of the episode, Becca compliments Raphael on his fighting and gives him a small peck on his cheek before leaving to follow Baxter. In Mikey Gets Shellacne, '''Becca protected Baxter from the turtles in TCRI. Then, nearing the end of the episode, took the Centerfuri and gave it to the turtles. Saying, "You need it more than we do." In '''The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, '''Becca helps Baxter trap April and ties her above the vat of mutagen. When April tries to talk some sense into her, Becca claims that if it'll change her father back to normal, she'll take it. Becca then attempts to gain the Retro-Mutagen for her father. In '''Clarity, '''Becca finds out Baxter isn't her biological father and runs off to get help from the turtles. Serena is first 'introduced'. In '''New Mutant In Town, '''Serena is captured by the Foot Clan and mutated into a turtle. At this point, Serena starts to live with the turtles in the lair. In '''The Invasion, '''Serena helps the turtles, April and Casey stop the invasion. She joins Casey in Kirby's 'Hippie Van' to find their families and return in time to knock out Kraang Prime with the vehicle. In '''Don't Trust Me, '''Serena takes the Stealth Ship from the Ulixes in mid-battle with the Triceritons and crash lands on a planet. She then meets Xylirathine, attacking him claiming he's the one who shot her down. The break out into a duel and Serena manages to beat Xylirathine by pinning him to the ground. In '''The Evil of Dregg, '''Serena is hesitant to believe Mona Lisa's claim that Dregg has captured Sal Commander, but is forced to go along with it since everyone else agrees to help her. Once it is revealed that Mona Lisa betrayed them, Serena goes straight to attack her, but is soon locked in the cage with Casey, Mikey, Leo, and Raph. As soon as they are let out again, Serena tries to attack Mona Lisa again, but is knocked unconscious by Armaggon. By the end of the episode, Serena is taken by Xylirathine and brought to the Triceritons to be mind-controlled. In '''The Curse of Savanti Romero, '''Serena says she's with Raph on being herself (a mutant turtle) as her costume. Stating "This is the best costume I've had my entire life." While in the Tomb, Serena points out that the wrappings are part of the mummification process to Mikey, then Raphael interrupts her. At the end of the episode, Serena kicks Raph into the time portal with a satisfactory smirk on her face. In '''The Crypt of Dracula, '''Serena explains to Mikey that she's worried and feels sorry for Raphael. Stating, "I know what it's like to become a monster that will, inevitably, hurt anyone around you." She then kisses her own hand and places it on Raph's forehead. Once Raph wakes up, it's Serena he first sees and tries to attack her. Later, it's Serena that Vamp!Raph chases after instead of Mikey. In '''The Frankenstein Experiment, '''while the Mummy is torturing everyone, Serena sees Mozar. Proving that she is clearly scarred from her experience with the Triceritons. When Raph tries to convince the others to join him, he turns to Serena. Thinking she'd understand, but Serena tells him that "This isn't you, please come back to us." In '''Monsters Among Us, '''Serena practically tags along with Vamp!Raphael wherever he goes after she is bitten by him. Relationships '''Raphael: At first, it started as a little crush, but now Serena is completely head-over-heels for the hothead of the team. She does everything in her will to make sure he's okay, mentally and physically. It's not confirmed whether Raphael likes her back, but he is seen to flirt with Serena from time to time. For most of Season 3, it was hinted that they had a relationship, but at the beginning of Season 4, Serena explained that they decided to take a break because of all that's happened (loosing Splinter and seeing the Earth get destroyed). But after meeting Mona Lisa, Serena has resented Raphael. Lashing out at him and avoiding him whenever possible. As of late, they are slowly recuperating their 'friendship', but Serena states that she doesn't want to get too attached to him because she's afraid she'll fall back in love with him. ' ' Michelangelo: Serena sees Mikey like a little brother. During spare time, they would play video games and Serena would watch Mikey's unusual choice of TV shows with him. They also share a hobby of cooking and baking, but Serena likes to make the food is eatable. Which everyone else in the lair thanks her for. During other times, when they have a moment alone, Serena finds she can talk to Mikey about some of her problems and he'll jump in with his optimistic advice. ' ' Leonardo: Serena respects Leo as both a brother and a leader. Unlike his brothers, she rarely questions him and follows through with his orders. But when he's not around, Serena seemingly takes control of the team. Although there are some things that Serena and Leo don't agree on, such as accepting Casey as a official member of the team and putting April in more experienced situations. ' ' Donatello: Even though you might not think it, Serena and Donnie have grown a close bond. Besides Raphael, Donnie is closest to Serena. Sometimes she would join him in his lab and maybe help him with an experiment of some sort. Or watch as he made repairs to broken inventions like the Shellraisor. And Donnie really appreciates her efforts. ' ' April: Serena and April don't pay much mind to each other, but see each other as mutual friends. But Serena finds it unfair that April has gone so far by 'cheating' her way to the top with her powers. Feeling that April should earn her place along with herself and the turtles. ' ' Casey: Serena and Casey went to school together as kids, but got separated as they both entered High School. Serena doesn't particularly like Casey's flirty and cocky style, but finds his fighting style mildly impressive. Saying that he never got any real ninja training. ' ' Karai: Serena fought alongside Karai while she was in the Foot Clan. It has also been hinted a few times that Serena and Karai are somewhat along the lines of friends. ' ' Splinter: Serena greatly respects Splinter as a Sensei and a father figure. Splinter claims that Serena reminds him of Tang-Shen; Beautiful, strong, and able to capture the heart of a young Hamato. Serena was just as devastated as the others when Super Shredder killed Splinter. ' ' Kyle: Serena and Kyle see each other in different ways; Serena nearly sees Kyle as a brother(if he wasn't in the Foot). Kyle believes that Serena is just a deceptive Kunoichi who has turn to the wrong side. They go back and forth from being able to talk to each other about their problems, to fighting to the death. Or from Kyle convincing Serena to rejoin the Foot, to Serena convincing Kyle to see the dark side in Shredder and help take him down. There is only one thing Serena and Kyle agree on: The Triceritons and the Kraang must be stopped at all costs. ' ' Y'Gythba: Serena isn't very fond of Mona. It's mainly because of her affections for Raphael, but she'd never admit that. A small portion of a reason she doesn't like her is because Serena flat out doesn't trust aliens. Kraang have been attacking her city and her friends for over 2 years, and space dinosaurs destroyed her planet. Serena doesn't believe that Salamandrians will prove to be any better. Even though Serena and Mona may not get along at the best of times, they are great fighting partners. But the only way they could be convinced to fight together was if it benefitted them both. Xylirathine: '''At first, Serena despised Xyler with all her being because he was a Triceriton Commander. But over time, battle after battle, she's learned that they are not so different in character and has gained a mutual understanding of him. If not for her feelings for Raphael, Serena might see Xyler differently. It is possible that Serena likes Xyler as much as he does her. Evidence of this is shown when she kisses his cheek after Xyler gave her a green gem, and was thrilled to find out he was alive in '''When Worlds Collide. Quotes '- '"What? See something you like?" '-' Xyler: "Never have I known a woman with such beauty and power." Serena: "You've clearly never been to Earth." '- '''Serena: "I guess I was wrong to doubt you." ''Xyler: "Might I know your name?" Serena: "It's Serengela. But if that's too difficult, Serena is acceptable." Xyler: "My name is Xylirathine." Serena: "Now that's a tongue twister.. How about I call you Xyler. For short." Xyler: "Very well." *he wraps his tail around her waist* Xyler: "Perhaps, one day, our lips will be kind enough to meet." '- '"Wait a minute. You're letting the Hockey Jock inside an alien base, but you're leaving the experienced Kunoichi outside on lookout!" '- 'Kyle: "You've gotten stronger. I must admit, I'm impressed." Serena: "A couple of months in a few new galaxies will teach you some things." Trivia *Serena prefers herself as a mutant *Serena is a Grade''(or Don)'' 6 Kunoichi *Serena is the 6th known turtle, and the only known female turtle *Serena is the first female mutant to officially appear (physically, while April is an internal mutant) *It was seen a few times, when she was human, Serena still used her Foot Clan armour while fighting *Serena is the only member of the turtles that doesn't call Y'Gythgba by her nickname given by Raphael. *While in custody of the Triceritons, an experiment on Serena went wrong which gave her a more 'animal-instinct' form. Xyler stated, while reverting the mind control serum in Serena, that there is no way to cure this and Serena will have to learn to control it. The more she uses it, Serena finds her 'form' is influenced by Triceritons (whom mind-controlled her in the first place), or her emotions (upset, angered, etc.) **The sclera in her eyes turn black and her teeth grow sharp while she's in this form. Serena's strength also increases when she's in this state. Category:Human Category:Mutant Category:Turtle Category:Female Category:OC